Valves are control components in fluid delivery systems, and have functions such as cutting off, regulating, flow directing, backflow preventing, voltage stabilizing, flow distributing or pressure relieving by overflowing and the like. Taking inflatable objects in daily life, such as swim rings, rubber boats, inflatable toys or inflatable furniture, inflatable mattresses, inflatable tents and so on for example, these inflatable objects all, should be provided with valves for inflation and deflation.
The valve in the prior art comprises a valve seat, a valve body and a one-way valve plate, wherein the valve seat is a hollow housing with both ends opened; the valve body is a hollow housing with one end opened, and a closed end face of the valve body is provided with a through hole; the one-way valve plate is attached to an outer surface of the closed end of the valve body; and the valve body is removably mounted within the valve seat, the valve seat is provided on an inflatable object which needs to be mounted with a valve, and the closed end of the valve body is located within the inflatable object.
During inflating, the one-way valve plate is opened towards the inside of the inflatable object, so that a gas passage is smooth. After the inflation is completed, the one-way valve plate abuts against the valve body due to that a gas pressure inside the inflatable object is greater than a pressure of outside atmosphere, thus closing the gas passage and preventing leakage of the gas inside. During deflating, it is required to remove the valve body from the valve seat for deflation. However, the valves in the prior art not only have a complicated structure, but also are inconvenient for a user to deflate the inflatable object.